Aquarelle
by Silver-Wolf-Shikage
Summary: Quand une artiste inconnue tombe sous le charme de son professeur de science. Ce dernier semble beaucoup apprécier ces toiles et il remarqua que l'inspiration de la jeune femme vient de la peur. Quelle belle coïncidence, lui qui adore exploite ce sentiment... car ce professeur n'est d'autre que l'Épouvantail !


**OS sur Batman**

Quand une artiste inconnue tombe sous le charme de son professeur de science. Ce dernier semble beaucoup apprécier ces toiles et il remarqua que l'inspiration de la jeune femme vient de la peur. Quelle belle coïncidence, lui qui adore exploite ce sentiment... car ce professeur n'est d'autre que l'Épouvantail !

**Couple:** Jonathan Cran alias l'Épouvantail X Carrie, personne inventé

**Genre:** Romance, action

**Aquarelle**

Tout était un art pour la talentueuse Carrie, autant dans ses études que pour sa passion. Jeune et belle, l'avenir devant elle. On la voyait comme un modèle de perfection, mais il suffisait de gratter la surface de cette image pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Ou du moins, pas pour le commun des mortels. Carrie cherchait à vivre de ses peintures, mais elle peinait à trouver des galeries pour exposer ses œuvres. Quand elle présentait quelques toiles à de grands peintres, on lui riait au nez, en lui disant qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas Halloween. Vexée, elle repartait peindre dans sa chambre, jonglant entre ses études et son côté artistique. Elle vivait encore chez ses parents, n'aillant tout bonnement pas l'argent pour quitter le nid familial, heureusement, ce n'était pas un problème pour ces derniers. Ce qui les inquiétaient plus, c'était que leur fille ne veuille pas faire un véritable travail. Car oui, pour eux, la jeune femme se faisait des illusions si elle croyait pouvoir vivre un jour de ses peintures. Au lieu de passer son temps à dessiner, elle ferait mieux d'étudier à fond et devenir, médecin, avocat, professeur ou je ne sais quoi. Mais Carrie était formelle, c'était peintre ou rien. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne bûchait pas à l'université. Au contraire, elle s'intéressait même énormément à son cour de psychologie. Ses dessins se basant sur la peur des gens et sur ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir en voyant ses toiles, Carrie était des plus inspirée. Et le domaine de la psychologie était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour comprendre ses sentiments et mieux les mettre en place. Et le professeur qui en donnait le cour semblait être un vrai spécialiste. Elle pouvait l'entendre parler durant des heures, cet homme avait l'air d'en connaître des tonnes sur les phobies. Carrie avait dû se retenir plus d'une fois d'aller lui parler après les cours et de lui poser des questions. Elle était trop timide pour ça, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle craignait de paraître ridicule face au génie de son professeur.

- Carrie, chuchota Amy, tu prends vachement de notes d'un coup.

D'un simple coup d'œil, la jeune femme croisa le regard de sa collègue de table et soupira. Elle dessinait une pièce qui se remplissait peu à peu d'eau, la victime exprimant sur son visage une terreur à donner des frissons. Carrie était douée pour rendre les expressions de ses personnages très prenantes et quand Amy le vit, elle eut un léger sursaut et un petit cri. Il fallait dire qu'elle était une vraie froussarde et qu'elle ne se serait pas imaginé voir un dessin aussi expressif. Cela eu pour lui l'effet d'interrompre le cour de monsieur Crane qui les regardait d'un air haineux. Directement, Carrie posa son crayon et détourna le regard, essayant de rester discrète. Le professeur s'avança vers leur table et balaya leur pupitre du regard. Il eut comme un intérêt soudain au dessin de la jeune étudiante, le fixant quelques instants avant de s'en saisir pour le confisquer.

- Ne dérangez plus mon cour, ou je vous retiens après les cours, dit-il d'un ton léger.

Il semblait moins agacé soudainement, ce qui était très surprenant de sa part. Amy n'osa plus parler, ni même regarder Carrie et cela plut énormément à la jeune artiste qui ne put s'empêcher de la fixer. Désormais, c'était elle qui attisait la peur d'Amy. Tout ça pour un dessin ? C'était ridicule, mais cela amusa énormément la brune qui se mit à sourire avant de se remettre à écouter le cour. L'heure finie, il n'en fallut pas plus pour Amy de se saisir de ses affaires et filer sans un regard pour la jeune artiste. Carrie se leva en s'esclaffant de la voir agir ainsi et prit le temps de ranger ses affaires, elle avait beau être intimidée par Crane, elle voulait récupérer son croquis. Ce ne fut qu'une fois tous ses camarades dehors qu'elle s'approcha de ce dernier. Elle déglutit avant d'élever sa voix, lui demandant poliment de lui rendre son du. L'homme leva les yeux sur elle, un rictus élevant ses lèvres. Pour la première fois, la brune avait l'impression de lire de l'intérêt dans les yeux de son professeur qui s'approcha d'elle avec une feuille de papier en main.

- Mon cour vous ennuie, ma petite ?, dit-il d'un ton amusé.  
- Non... non, loin de là. J'y accorde beaucoup d'intérêt. Je vous écoute en dessinant. Je ne voulais pas interrompre votre cour, s'excusa-t-elle.

Alors même qu'elle allait refermer ses doigts sur le papier que lui tendait monsieur Crane, il la retira d'un coup, le gardant à la hauteur de sa tête pour qu'elle ne puisse pas essayer de le récupérer. C'est alors qu'il lui demanda de dessiner ce que pouvais ressentir une personne désireuse de se venger des moqueries de son enfance. Précisent qu'il voulait qu'elle s'inspire de L'Épouvantail, un des grands méchant qui courraient dans les rues de la ville. Ce ne serait que par la suite qu'il lui rendrait l'esquisse qu'il avait entre les mains. Carrie ne put refuser sa demande, bien trop surprise. Elle lui demanda juste combien de temps elle disposait pour le lui rendre. D'un ricanement, Crane se tourna vers son laboratoire et d'un signe de la main, il la congédia sans lui laisser de réponse.

Sans plus tarder, l'étudiante quitta la salle. Inutile de dire qu'elle s'était directement mise à la tâche, commençant le croquis qu'elle recommença mainte fois. Cette fois, elle se concentrait plus ardemment, oubliant les cours qui défilaient dans la classe. L'énervement ne tarda pas à faire place, elle n'arrivait pas à cerner la terreur des victimes de l'Épouvantail et encore moins le visage de ce dernier. Carrie soupira d'abandon et se mit à regarder Gotham par la fenêtre. Elle avait déjà vu Batman en vrai durant une demi-seconde, mais c'était tout. Après, comme tout le monde, elle avait vu le Joker et le Pingouin à la télévision. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit la peur d'être en présence d'un ancien criminel et jamais elle n'eut l'occasion d'observer plus attentivement le dénommé Épouvantail. Comment pouvait-elle accomplir un travail de qualité avec des informations si importante en moins ? Elle se refusait de dessiner au pif, elle ne bafouerait pas son art pour faire plaisir. D'un pas décidé, elle se rendit à nouveau dans la salle de psychologie dès que ses cours furent terminés. Mais elle ne trouva personne. Alors qu'elle comptait s'en aller, la curiosité de la jeune femme se mit en alerte. La brune avait remarqué que monsieur Crane avait laissé quelques-unes de ces affaires sur son bureau. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte, puis se mit à lire tout ce qui lui passait sous les yeux. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais fait de cours très poussé dans les sciences et elle ne put comprendre les notes de son professeur qui semblaient très poussées. Plongée dans les formules, elle sursauta quand on lui arracha les feuilles des mains.

- D'où tu te permets de regarder mes affaires !? Fiche-le camps d'ici !, hurla Crane.  
- Monsieur ! Attendez ! Je... je voulais simplement vous dire que vous n'aurez pas votre commande, répliqua l'étudiante.

Le professeur la regarda de travers, puis sembla se clamer. Il semblait quelque peu soulagé qu'elle n'aille pas déchiffré ses notes, mais il n'en semblait pas moins énervé. Agacé, il lui ordonna une explication et Carrie n'hésita pas à lui dire cash ce qu'elle pensait. A peine eut-elle finit que le silence remplit la salle. Le souffle coupé, elle attendait une réponse de son professeur. Elle qui l'admirait, elle était persuadée qu'il n'allait même plus lui adresser la moindre attention. Qu'il irait même jusqu'à la virer de son cour. Mais à la place, elle le surprit en train de rire. Se moquait-il ? Prise de court, le cœur battant de douleur à cette idée, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Incomprise. Voilà ce qu'elle était, une artiste incomprise. Tout le monde croyait que c'était facile de dessiner quelque chose qui exprime un sentiment et qui accroche l'œil du spectateur, mais c'était faux. Carrie se mordit la lèvre, elle qui avait pensé que son professeur aurait eu un avis différent sur ses œuvres... mais il avait le même état d'esprit que ces maîtres en galerie et autres artistes de pacotilles qui ne peignaient que pour l'argent. Elle sécha ses cours d'après-midi, préférant rester chez elle dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées et peindre était la meilleur option. Une chance que ses parents ne soient pas là et qu'ils allaient être occupés le soir, allant manger chez des amis. La jeune femme n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de sortie, c'était une perte de temps. Aillant transformé sa chambre en atelier, elle y passait tout son temps libre. Alors que des filles de son âge décoraient leurs murs de posters de stars et d'acteurs, Carrie préférait afficher ses peintures les plus morbides qu'elles soient. Il y avait peu de temps, elle avait fini la mise en forme d'un de ses dessins, il ne restait plus qu'à le peindre et elle y consacra toute son après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée. Épuisée, elle posa ses ustensile et observa son travail qui n'était pas encore toute à fait fini. Assise sur son tabouret, elle pencha la tête en arrière et regarda toutes ses toiles. Bientôt, elle n'aurait plus de place pour les stocker et elle ne savait qu'en faire. Elle voulait vraiment pouvoir les exposer, au moins une fois. Elle alla se laver les mains, puis se mit derrière son ordinateur portable, cherchant une énième galerie qui pouvait accueillir ses tableaux. Sans grande joie, elle trouva un numéro de téléphone d'un gérant de galerie qu'elle nota directement sur son téléphone et l'appela. La jeune artiste avait déjà l'impression d'essuyer un nouveau refus alors que la première sonnerie venait à peine de résonner. Après quelques secondes, on se décida à lui répondre et elle put annoncer son désir. Il ne réclama qu'une photo d'une de ses toiles par téléphone, ainsi que de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir pour son jugement final. Carrie fit ce qu'il lui demanda après avoir raccroché, puis serra son téléphone dans sa main. Combien de chance avait-elle pour que la réponse soit positive ? Autant de chance que ce même bonhomme lui rappelle. Elle se releva, jetant son téléphone au sol et fit de son mieux pour ne pas crier de rage. Il lui était tellement dur de voir que personne ne comprenait son air, même ses parents ne cherchaient pas à comprendre. Ils s'en fichaient, tant qu'elle faisait des bonnes notes tout allait dans le meilleur des monde. Les larmes lui piquèrent douloureusement les yeux, elle les retenu, refusant d'avoir la vue brouillée alors que son œuvre n'était pas finie. Elle se remit à peindre et au bout de quinze minutes, son esprit se clarifia et elle se sentit détendue. Son objectif terminé, elle se recula d'un pas et admira son pendu à la mine atrophiée la fixer à son tour. Inconsciemment, Carrie passa ses mains sur son cou de manière lente et sensuelle, comme si l'étranglement était un acte divin. Elle se mit à serrer encore, une nouvelle fois, se laissant ressentir les effets de la peur et de l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Oui, c'était parfait. L'expression qu'elle avait choisie au pendu était la plus ressemblante à ce qu'elle avait ressentit. Ravie par son travail, elle se laissa tomber à genoux, essoufflée devant son labeur.

- Oh, tu vas avoir de vilaines traces sur ton petit cou demain, chérie ~

Dans un sursaut, la brune éleva la tête, tout en basculant son corps du le côté de manière à être face à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Un être étrange l'observait, assit sur le rebord. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Qui était-il là ? Il ressemblait à... elle pâlit, son sang se glaçant à se rendant compte à présent qu'il s'agissait de l'Épouvantail. Il se mit à rire en voyant son changement de réaction, cela lui plaisait énormément. D'un saut agile, il atterrit droit sur le planché de la pièce, observant le tableau de la jeune femme, puis tous ces autres dessins, lâchant de temps à autre quelques commentaires qui auraient ravi Carrie si elle n'était pas en état de choc. Elle prit tout de même le temps de détailler l'individu devant elle. L'Épouvantail était exactement comme le décrivait certains journalistes, torse nu, un capuchon recouvrant son masque de jute et une corde de pendu en guise de cravate. L'homme avait fait en sorte qu'on voit qu'il portait un masque à gaz, il s'en servait plus pour attiser la peur de ses victimes que pour le protéger de son gaz de terreur. Aillant eu l'habitude d'en inhaler, cela ne lui faisait aucun effet. Il avait aussi cousu une bouche faite d'épais fils noirs se donnant une allure encore plus cauchemardesque qui était encore amplifiée par ses deux yeux jaunes luisants. Pour le bas, il s'était revêtu d'un pantalon en jute également dont il avait orné de lanières noires qui entouraient ses jambes de haute en bas, marquant encore plus son physique famélique. Il avait beau être fin, il était loin de donner une impression de fragilité avec la grandeur qu'il faisait et la série de seringue qu'il avait adaptée sur les doigts de sa main droite dissuadaient les plus braves de venir l'attaquer. Carrie se demanda quel genre de produit pouvait contenir ces fioles. Un sérum de peur... ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? La jeune femme se releva en se reculant de lui, l'entendant bouger, l'Épouvantail se concentra à nouveau vers elle et s'avança d'un pas sûr et rapide en ricanant. La porte était de son côté, il la tenait prise au piège. Elle ne tarda pas à lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait et comme simple réponse, l'homme de paille lui demanda de quoi elle avait peur. Il tendit sa main droite vers elle et agita les seringues, plus pour l'intimider et faire en sorte qu'elle reste sagement dans son coin sans tenter quelque chose d'idiot qui pourrait le mettre en colère. Tapie contre une de ses toiles, l'étudiante se mit à trembler, articulant à peine le nom de son professeur de psychologie, demandant si c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir à elle. L'Épouvantail s'avança encore vers elle, la coinçant totalement contre son tableau, posant ses mains sur chaque côté de sa tête et pencha sa tête sur elle. Il attendit un instant, se délectant de la peur qu'exprimait Carrie dans ses yeux. Et quand il vit qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'évanouir de peur, il s'amusa à souffler un « bouh » avant de soutenir de sa main gauche, le corps inconscient de la brune. Avec douceur, il la déposa dans son lit, puis se remit à observer les tableaux avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

Le lendemain matin, Carrie se réveilla doucement, incapable de dire si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ou la réalité. Assise dans son lit, elle s'enlaça dans ses bras, se remémorant la terreur qui l'avait envahie face à cet être. Elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, elle avait aimé cette sensation, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Mais son imagination lui jouait des tours, son subconscient lui aillant joué des tours avec la demande de son professeur. Elle s'habilla et ne perdit pas plus de temps pour aller en cour, justifiant son absence d'hier par un mal de ventre. Vu son niveau avancé, aucun de ses professeurs ne chercha un justificatif, la croyant sur parole. Cette fois, la brune était bien dans la lune. Elle dessinait sans arrêt l'Épouvantail, ainsi que le visage de ses victimes. Elle ne comptait pas faire une peinture pour Crane, non, juste pour elle. Juste pour sceller cette rencontre en rêve qui l'avait tant plu. La cloche sonna, annonçant une pause de cinq minutes avant le prochain cour. C'était juste le temps qu'il fallait à la jeune étudiante pour se rendre à la salle de psychologie, elle n'était pas vraiment ravie de revoir Crane, elle appréhendait même ce moment. Alors qu'elle arrivait dans le couloir, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Calant ses affaires dans un de ses bras, elle répondit en vitesse quand elle reconnu le numéro. Un pointe d'espoir lui était revenu et cela se ressentit bien dans sa voix et sur son visage qui s'était illuminé. Mais plus elle l'entendait parler, plus son sourire disparaissait, formant un énorme vide dans son esprit. Une fois de plus, on lui refusait son entrée dans une galerie. Carrie raccrocha au nez de son interlocuteur, se retenant de verser des larmes en se saignant la lèvre. Un coup d'épaule lui fit lâcher toutes ses affaires au sol, ses dessins voltigent dans les aires. Le petit ami d'Amy les piétina en l'insultant, la menaçant de ne plus lui faire peur. Mais il n'obtenu aucune réaction de sa part, défaite, morne, Carrie ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Elle ne défendait même pas ses croquis écrasés. Vexé, le jeune homme la saisit par les cheveux et voulu la secouer, ne supportant pas l'ignorance. Mais le professeur Crane intervenu en ordonnant à la brute de retourner en cour, tout en veillant à ce qu'il ne dise plus un mot à la jeune étudiante qui s'abaissa juste pour ramasser ces quelques livres et entrer en classe, abandonnant tous ses dessins. Le cour se passa normalement, les mots de Crane résonnant dans la tête de Carrie, mais elle semblait incapable de les comprendre. Elle suivait à peine le cour, la tête baissée, à aucun moment elle ne prit de note où même n'esquissa-t-elle un gribouillis sur ces pages blanches. Peut-être que ses parents avaient raison, jamais elle n'arriverait à persister dans le monde de l'art. Le cour terminé, elle pensait encore revoir ses maudits dessins d'épouvantail sur le sol, mais tout semblait avoir disparu. D'un pas lent, elle regagna son casier, à peine l'avait-elle ouvert qu'elle entendit trois personne l'entourer. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Amy et deux de ses amies. Quelque chose disait à Carrie qu'elles n'étaient pas là pour l'inviter à une pyjama partie.

- Tu sais, j'ai essayé d'être gentille avec toi et que tu te mettes dans notre groupe. Mais t'es vraiment trop bizarre. C'est quoi ton problème ? T'es jalouse de moi ? Du faite que j'aille des amies et un petit ami ? Enfin, à moins que tu sors avec monsieur Crane, provoqua Amy.

En cœur, le trio de fille se mirent à rire, reprochant à la brune qu'elle traînait un peu trop dans la salle de cours avec le professeur.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu as de bonne notes, continua Amy, je ne savais pas que les roux, rachitiques et dégingandés seraient ton style d'homme. A vomir ! J'imagine que tu ne regardes pas sa tête quand tu es sous le bureau.  
- Ce qui est à vomir, c'est de voir que t'ailles besoin de deux greluches pour oser venir me parler, répliqua Carrie, avoir peur de simples dessins... c'est pathétique.

Les rires des jeunes femmes cessèrent, Amy serra sa mâchoire et réprima l'envie de gifler la brune. A la place, les trois filles s'en allèrent, laissant enfin Carrie tranquille. Elle ouvrit son casier et se stoppa net quelques instants. Elle y trouva un des croquis de l'homme de paille ainsi qu'un petit mot, lui demandant de se rendre, le soir venu, dans un bar de la ville. Elle se voyait très mal s'y rendre seule, les rues étant loin d'être sûres à Gotham malgré l'aide de Batman. Et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait trouver là-bas. Elle déchira le mot et laissa les miettes de papier tomber au sol avant de refermer son casier assez fort. L'étudiante suivit ses cours jusqu'à la fin et rentra chez elle par la suite. Elle s'ennuyait affreusement, n'aillant ni l'envie de dessiner et de peindre, rien ne pouvait la distraire un temps soit peu. Aussi, le sommeil n'était pas au rendez-vous, ses pensées s'étant dirigées sur le petit mot dans son casier. Qui l'avait écrit et mit dans son casier ? S'habillant tout en noir, elle sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre, se servant de l'échelle de secours pour arriver en bas. Ça lui semblait être une très mauvaise idée de se rendre seule dans le bar à quelques coins de rues, mais sa curiosité était plus forte. Jamais le professeur Crane n'aurait fait ça, alors qui ? Après quelques minutes de marche, elle se retrouva au dit rendez-vous et observa les clients qui s'y trouvaient sans rentrer. Des hommes en train de boire, de jouer au poker ou de draguer la serveuse en tenue suggestive. Non, ce n'était décidément par un lieu où elle pouvait mettre les pieds sans risquer d'attirer les problèmes. Rapidement, elle commença le chemin du retour, sur ses gardes. Il y avait quelques passants qui ne semblaient pas être affectés par les dangers de la ville. La jeune femme trouvait même des enfants traîner dans le coin. Leurs parents devaient vraiment être des ignorants pour laisser leurs gamins errer dans ces quartiers sombres. C'est là que l'étudiante les vit de loin, Amy et son petit ami arrivant en face, semblant sortir de la pizzeria. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se laissa porter pas son corps qui l'enfonça dans une allée sombre pour éviter que le couple ne l'aperçoive. Plaquée au mur, Carrie attendit patiemment qu'ils passent. Mains dans la main, ils passèrent sans même jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction. La brune lâcha un soupire de soulagement. Ce n'est que par la suite qu'elle remarquait qu'elle n'était pas seule, un homme transportant un grand sac plastique à quelques mètres d'elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la peur pulsa dans les veines de la jeune femme quand il lâcha son sac pour avancer vers elle. Les pieds cloués au sol, impossible pour elle de s'échapper. Elle n'aperçut qu'un nuage de gaz avant que soudainement, l'homme se retrouve à terre à son tour tétanisé. La bouche grande ouverte, il semblait qu'il essayait de crier. Ces yeux se dilatèrent, faisant ressortir les veines tout autour de la pupille. Sans comprendre, Carrie le regarda, l'examina, faisait-il un malaise ? L'homme lui saisit sa cheville tout en la suppliant de l'aider, prise de panique, la brune lui tira un coup de pied en pleine figure pour le faire lâcher prise. Elle décolla son dos du mur, et voulu partir en marche arrière pour garder un œil sur l'homme au sol. Mais elle buta contre quelqu'un. A nouveau, elle se figea et avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle aperçut des seringues sous ses yeux. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour reconnaître le bras de l'Épouvantail. Ne lui permettant pas de s'éloigner de lui, il la fit tourner face à lui et passa sa main gauche sur le bas de son dos pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

- Moi qui croyait que tu aimais bien te faire peur. J'aurais pensé que l'endroit te plairait, chérie, dit-il.  
- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez à la fin !?, demanda Carrie.  
- Dis-moi, de quoi tu as peur ?

Dans un ricanement, il planta une de ses aiguilles dans son bras et laissa la jeune femme lui retomber dans les bras. Il la déposa doucement à terre et la laissa profiter des effets de son nouveau sérum de terreur. L'Épouvantail prit le temps de l'examiner, appréciant les réactions de la jeune femme. Il était rare qu'un sujet soit aussi expressif et intéressant et il comptait bien l'exploiter. Il finit par la mettre sur son épaule et fila loin des regards indiscrets, il aurait été bien dommage que quelqu'un prévienne Batman et qu'il gâche son expérience. Ainsi, dans un de ses repaires, il pouvait encore plus se délecter du visage de Carrie qui se tordait d'horreur. Mais bientôt, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits, attachée à une chaise dans le noir complet. Le temps qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'il s'était passé, l'Épouvantail apparut devant elle en train de prendre des notes. Il lui annonça juste qu'ils allaient très souvent se revoir et qu'elle subirait d'autres doses de son sérum. Carrie se débattit, protestant, il était hors de question qu'elle lui serve de cobaye. Et l'homme de paille avait beau lui dire que c'était, soit-disant, pour l'aider à trouver l'inspiration, la brune contestait. Sa patience arrivant à bout, l'Épouvantail se pencha sur elle après avoir retiré ses seringues et arracha un peu le haut du chemisier de la jeune femme, découvrant le haut de sa poitrine. Il se saisit d'un couteau et se mit à graver dans sa chair la lettre E, juste un peu en dessous de ses clavicules. Carrie avait beau crier de douleur et peur, personne ne l'entendrait. Quand il en eut finit, il lui mit un sac de jute sur la tête en ricanant et la laissa croupir dans le noir. Au moment ou la jeune femme put rouvrir les yeux, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre et elle ne gardait aucun souvenir de son retour. Perdue, ne sachant pas si ce qu'elle avait vécu était vrai ou non, elle retira son haut pour voir si la cicatrice que lui avait laissée son agresseur était toujours là. Les larmes aux yeux, elle pouvait voir la lettre E encore bien rouge qui commençait à peine à cicatriser. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, personne ne pourrait croire qu'un ennemi de Batman lui tournerait autour. Prévenir Batman, lui-même ? Encore fallait-il savoir où le contacter. Elle sécha les les cours, se faisant porter pâle. Carrie resta enfermée dans sa chambre tout le jour, cachée dans son armoire. C'était une cachette évidente, mais la brune ne savait où aller d'autre. Il n'y avait que là qu'elle se sentait en sécurité. La nuit tombée, elle avait déjà prévenu ses parents qu'elle ne mangerait pas avec eux, restant terrée dans son placard. Elle était sûre qu'il reviendrait déjà cette nuit et en voyant une ombre se dessiner sur le sol de sa chambre depuis sa fenêtre, elle était fixée. L'étudiante le distinguait à peine depuis les lamelles rabaissées de sa cachette, une main sur la bouche pour taire son souffle, elle espérait juste qu'il reparte directement. Malheureusement, l'homme se mit à chantonner doucement tout en regardant les tableaux qu'elle avait exposé. Il se mit aussi un peu à fouiller sa chambre, lisant les quelques lettres qui se trouvaient sur le bureau, ainsi qu'à utiliser son téléphone portable pour en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Ce ne fut qu'une fois terminé qu'il vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Carrie, en face de là où elle se trouvait.

- Bonsoir chérie, tu ne veux pas venir me voir ? Tu as peur d'affronter tes démons ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse, la brune ne sachant pas s'il bluffait ou non. Mais quand il fit une allusion à tout ce qui pouvait jaillir dans un placard, elle perdit son dernière espoir. Ça ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'elle sortirait comme une gentille petite fille.

- Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu sois consentante ? C'est dur d'avoir des patients qu'on doit forcer à prendre le traitement.  
- Je ne veux pas mourir. C'est tout. Allez vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre !  
- Ça te ferait plaisir de pouvoir mettre tes tableaux en galerie ?

Plus aucun mot ne put sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme à ces mots. Elle resta méfiante, cela pouvait très bien être un piège. Voyant sa non-réponse, l'Épouvantail continua la conversation. Expliquant qu'il comprenait sa vision des choses sur la peur et qu'il voulait l'aider à la faire comprendre aux autres habitants de la ville. Il joua aussi sur le fait qu'il savait que la brune avait aimé se faire piquer, qu'elle avait adoré les effets du sérum. Carrie adorait avoir peur, elle trouvait que ce sentiment était celui qui nous rendait vraiment vivant et bien dans sa peau. Alors pourquoi fuir devant un homme qui pouvait lui fournir ce plaisir ? L'Épouvantail prit aussi le temps d'expliquer que son sérum ne pouvait pas la tuer, lui donnant de trop petites quantités et donc, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Carrie finit par sortir de sa cachette. Encore un peu hésitante, elle s'avança vers lui.

- J'accepte... mais... pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Pourquoi moi ?, demanda-t-elle.  
- Parce qu'au fond... nous sommes pareils, répondit-il.

Il l'attira à lui, la forçant à se mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux et lui injecta un peu de son invention avant qu'elle ne puisse contester.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, réfléchissant la neige qui recouvrait l'allée de l'université. Carrie se rendait habituellement à son cour de psychologie, elle avait enfin le sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme avait reçu un appel ce matin, du gérant de galerie qu'elle avait appelé, il y a peu de temps. L'homme semblait effrayé, comme s'il craignait quelque chose durant l'appel. La brune se demanda si l'Épouvantail était derrière tout ça, mais elle ne posa pas de question. Elle s'était bien remise à écouter les cours, tout en esquissant sa prochaine peinture qu'elle voulait avoir comme pièce maîtresse de la galerie. L'Épouvantail étant celui qui allait faire décoller sa carrière, c'était sa manière à elle de le remercier de ce qu'il faisait. De plus, il avait raison, cela l'aidait énormément d'être sous le sérum de terreur. Son inspiration était fluide et l'étudiante n'avait aucune peine à les dessiner sur le papier. Elle tenait un très bon profil, encore meilleur que celle qui était dans son casier. Elle se stoppa d'un coup, aillant complètement oublié cette histoire de mot dans le casier. L'homme de paille se dissimulait dans les lieux ? Ou... Carrie leva les yeux vers Crane qui continuait son cour sans la remarquer. Jonathan Crane serait-il en contact avec l'Épouvantail ? Le professeur semblait bien caler dans ce qui touchait à la chimie, c'était peut-être lui qui aidait le super-méchant à faire son gaz terrifiant et son sérum. Elle comptait bien lui poser le question, mais la police était au rendez-vous quand la fin du cour arriva. Et ils prirent à part le professeur pour lui poser quelques questions. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas prête de lui parler, elle s'approcha de l'expérience que semblait mener Crane. Délicatement, la jeune femme retira le voile qui dissimulait une étrange mixture dont la couleur lui rappelait beaucoup celle des seringues de l'Épouvantail. La porte de la classe se referma brusquement. Carrie se tourna rapidement et put voir son professeur la fixer d'un air sinistre.

- Tu es vraiment trop curieuse, ma petite...  
- Vous travaillez pour lui ? Ou... l'Épouvantail et vous êtes la même personne ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, leur attention se figea sur une ombre furtive. Les deux individus eurent vite fait de se tourner vers la fenêtre du fond qui était restée ouverte. Batman resta dans l'ombre, il interpella le professeur de son nom complet, semblant venir l'interroger. Lui aussi, soupçonnait Crane de travailler avec l'Épouvantail. A l'inverse de Carrie, c'était plus pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire en le menant à Arkham. Elle n'osa imaginer comment elle ferait par la suite sans l'Épouvantail pour booster son inspiration et son entrée dans le monde de l'art. Alors que les questions de Batman se faisait sur l'emploi du temps de Jonathan qui ne savait que répondre, Carrie s'avança vers le rouquin et saisit a main de ce dernier avant de faire face à l'homme chauve-souris. Sa timidité naturelle et la carrure du justicier ne lui faisait à présent plus aucun effet. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert des peurs plus sombres, elle ne s'embarrassait plus des petites craintes de la vie. La brune n'eut aucun mal à répondre à la place de Crane comme quoi ils étaient ensembles. Cela sembla surprendre le professeur qui la regarda incrédule, mais Carrie ne flancha pas. Batman n'était peut-être pas convaincu par ses dires et l'innocence de Jonathan, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il repartit comme il était venu. L'étudiante se recula du roux et sourit légèrement.

- J'espère que cela suffira à vous discréditer, dit-elle.

Crane fit par passer sa surprise avec un ricanement, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle ferait ça pour lui. Après la visite de Batman, il se doutait bien que la jeune femme connaissait son double jeu. Mais il lui était étrange de voir qu'elle ne fuyait pas et surtout, qu'elle semblait beaucoup l'apprécier.

- Et ça ne te gênes pas qu'il nous croit ensembles ?, s'amusa à demander Jonathan.  
- Non. Vous me plaisez beaucoup et votre aide m'est précieuse, répondit-elle.

Cela semblait bien incrédule pour le professeur, mais quand Carrie lui embrassa la joue avant de s'en aller, il ne put que l'accepter. Qui aurez cru que ses sentiments seraient un jour réciproques ? Alors qu'elle quittait la salle, il se mit à sourire tout en s'occupant des derniers préparatifs de son sérum. Tout allait être parfait.

Il y avait plus de monde que l'aurait prévu Carrie et cela la réjouissait. De plus, les gens semblaient vraiment apprécier ses peintures, aussi sombres soient-elles. La surprise avait aussi atteint le gérant de la galerie, n'aillant jamais pensé qu'il y aurait autant de demandes d'achat pour les tableaux d'une novice.. Le tableau de l'Épouvantail avait été placé de manière à ce que personne ne le manque. C'était la seule peinture ou l'artiste avait utilisé de l'aquarelle et il était de loin la toile la plus expressive. Beaucoup s'étaient rassemblés autour et demandaient le prix de ce dernier. Alors que la jeune peintre faisait un petit discours sur sa création, les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup. Le brouhaha dans la salle ne tarda pas à monter et Carrie était elle aussi bien nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas prévu que l'Épouvantail ne se mette en scène. Soudainement dans les bras de quelqu'un qui lui vola un baiser des plus tendre, lui laissant le souffle court. Ce n'est qu'après coup qu'elle sentit l'odeur du gaz qui lui était venu si familière. La pièce en était bien concentrée, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'entrée de Batman qui était lui aussi muni d'un masque à gaz.

- Jon... tu sais qu'elle aussi risque de mourir.  
- Elle sait très bien affronter ses phobies. Et au bout de la peur, il y a l'oubli.

L'Épouvantail déposa Carrie au sol et se servit des réactions des autres invités comme diversion. L'homme de paille n'engageait jamais le combat de face, il préférait laisser faire son gaz ou son sérum pour en examiner les effets et Batman était un cobaye assez intéressant. Il réussit à injecter le produit dans les veines du justicier qui sombra lui aussi dans un moment de cauchemar. Il prit plaisir à observer le pauvre homme chauve-souris se débattre désespérément face aux illusions. Mais bientôt, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Carrie et pour la première fois, il avait peur qu'elle ne survive pas à autant de gaz. Il revint près d'elle et la mena hors de bâtiment, la ramenant chez elle. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle se réveille, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un mot lui promettant de revenir. L'Épouvantail n'était pas sûr de garder son poste de professeur. Il ne pouvait négliger les chances que Batman avait de l'attraper et de le démasquer. Par la suite, il disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit, laissant Carrie évoluer de ses propres moyens dans le monde de l'art.

* * *

**Minute de l'auteur**: _J'ai toujours adoré le personnage de l'Épouvantail, il a juste la classe ! Et puis la folle idée de l'imaginer tomber amoureux d'une fille "accro à la peur" m'a submergé. C'est si romantiiiique. Et glauque à la fois. Je laisse de côté ma niaiserie, je ne pouvais pas non plus faire la romance la plus joyeuse et la plus mignonne, pas quand Jonathan Crane est de la partie. Déjà qu'il est quasi impossible qu'il tombe sous le charme d'une frêle et innocente demoiselle (n'aillant d'yeux que pour ses recherches...), lui faire dire des phrases toutes chou et faire des actes un peu plus... osés m'étaient quelque peu interdit. CERTES, j'aime les histoires de cul ! MAIS, il faut quand même respecter le caractère des personnages à la lettre. Soyez déjà bien content que je les laisse s'embrasser. Crane n'étant pas un apollon, j'espère tout de même que ces dames aillent réussit à accrocher à l'histoire en elle-même. Moi, je le trouve choupinou. Mais mes goûts sont très certainement, assurément même, différent des vôtres. Peut-être que je ferais d'autre OS avec les personnages de Batman, notamment avec Freeze ou... ou de nouveau avec l'Épouvantail, tient. Salutations, Shikage._


End file.
